Haunting, The (1999)
| running time = 113 min. | country = USA | language = English | budget = | gross revenue = | preceded by = | followed by = }} The Haunting is an American feature film of the horror genre, with a emphasis on the haunted house subgenre. It is a remake of the 1963 film The Hauning, directed by Robert Wise. The remake was directed by Jan de Bont with a screenplay written by David Self and Michael Tolkin. It was produced by DreamWorks SKG and Roth-Arnold Productions and released theatrically in the United States on July 23rd, 1999. Cast Notes & Trivia * This film, as well as the original 1963 version, is based on the novel The Haunting of Hill House by author Shirley Jackson. * The Haunting (1999) redirects to this page. * The tagline for this film is "Some houses are born bad". * Production on The Haunting began on November 30th, 1998. Principal photography concluded on April 9th, 1999. * Shots of Hill House were filmed at Harlaxton Manor in Lincolnshire, England. * Some studio shots were filmed at Raleigh Manhattan Beach Studios in Manhattan Beach, California. * There are a total of twenty-nine credited cast members in this film. Eight of the cast members, which are not listed here, are the voices of the ghostly children. * The Haunting, and the novel on which it is based, The Haunting of Hill House is not to be confused with The House on Haunted Hill, which was a 1959 schlock horror film directed by William Castle. This film was also remade in 1999 by William Malone. * A television series The Haunting of Hill House began airing on Netflix on October 12th, 2018. The program borrowed names from both characters from the book, as well as some of the actors, as well as general elements from the original story, but was otherwise a unique narrative involving the psychological ramifications suffered by the Crain family after having lived in Hill House for a brief period. * Actress Kadina de Elejalde is credited as Kadina Halliday in this film. * Actress Karen S. Gregan is credited as Karen Gregan in this film. * Actor Bill Minkin is credited as William Minkin in this film. * The Haunting was produced on a budget of $80,000,000. Box Office Mojo; "The Haunting (1999)"; Total Lifetime Grosses & Domestic Summary. * The Haunting grossed $91,411,151 in the United States. It grossed $85,900,000 in the international market. Its worldwide total gross was $177,311,151. * At its widest release, The Haunting was screened in 2,881 theaters. * The Haunting closed out of theaters on November 11th, 1999. It had been in release for a total of sixteen weeks (112 days). * This is Owen Wilson's eighth feature film role and his second film in the horror genre. He also played a sound engineer named Gary Dixon in the 1997 film Anaconda. Wilson's character died in that film as well. * One of the ghost children voices is performed by Courtland Mead. Mead is also known known for playing Danny Torrance in the 1997 television adaptation of [[Stephen King's The Shining|Stephen King's The Shining]]. * Despite being a well-known actress, Virginia Madsen actually has a minor role in this film. Madsen is also known for playing Helen Lyle in Candyman and a school teacher named Karen in The Prophecy. * While this may Lili Taylor's first foray into the haunted house genre, it will not be her last. Fourteen years after her work on The Haunting, she will go on to play Carolyn Perron in the ghostly period piece, The Conjuring. * Actor Michael Cavanaugh is known for playing Sheriff George Patterson in the 1991 version of Dark Shadows, which is a reboot of the original Gothic daytime soap opera, Dark Shadows, from the 1960s. Recommendations * Haunting, The (1963) * Haunting of Hill House * House on Haunted Hill * House on Haunted Hill (1999) External Links * * * The Haunting at Wikipedia * * References